This invention relates to prefabricated building trusses and more particularly to combination wood-metal flat building trusses. The substitution of this type of truss for solid lumber floor and ceiling joists has become widespread for several reasons, one being the relatively high cost of such joists. Moreover, a combination wood-metal truss is lighter, stronger and enables duct work, piping and wiring to pass through the truss in the open spaces between the chord members.
Various types of metal web members have been utilized in the construction of prefabricated wood-metal trusses. In this connection, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,283, 3,708,942 and 4,078,352.